Bonecrafting Guide by ChibiKawaiiMei
Category:Guides =So, you wanna level Bonecraft...= ...and not go completely broke? (What were you thinking...) Well, time to try Meilin's "I will not go broke" Bonecrafting guide. ---- Warning! This is not a fast way to go 1-100, this is a guide to help you break even/profit most of the time and will require a lot of farming. Sure if you want to buy all the materials, be my guest. I look at all crafts and try to figure the cheapest way to play the market. Remember to check the AH frequently and take advantage of any +1 items you get! Maybe I should of called this The Budget Bonecrafting Guide. ---- This guides main focus is on a lot of farming, a lot of time, and a lot of desynthesis, coupled with playing the AH, and pairing Bonecraft with Leathercraft. You should have.... I'm warning you, I don’t lie when I say this. *For the love of God, level Leathercraft with Bonecraft. **I managed to get by, and make profit with just leather. If you plan on going any higher then 60 though, you should look into subcrafts, namely Alchemy and Smithing *Treasure Hunter is really, really nice. *A fast way to get to Windurst. *At least one empty mule, or an entire empty mog safe/locker. (You think I'm joking...) Don't really need it, but nice to have... *If you can manage to get Moghancement: Desynthesis, that’s awesome. *A chocobo with Burrow and/or Bore, and investing a lot of time in Chocobo Digging. **You can dig with a rental bird, but Burrow and Bore make your life a lot easier. I'm still doing alot of work, and testing with Chocobo Digging. If you have any feedback for me, please leave a message on my discussion page of this guide! *Trainee Gloves! Gives +1 Bonecraft Skill while you are under Lv.40 and do not have guild support. Obtained from the quest Atelloune's Lament. How this guide will work.... Rank, Level Level X-X *Item Name **Crystal **Ingredients Farming areas, Notes, and other worthwhile information here. Test Item to Next Rank: Now, on to the guide! Amateur, Lv. 1-10 Level 1-4 *Bone Hairpin **Wind Crystal **Bone Chip Farm Bone Chips from the skeletons in King Ranperre's Tomb. They drop like rain. You can try selling these at the lowbie AH's (Be careful not to flood!) Best bet though, Desynth them with a Lightning Crystal instead. Note: Bone Hairpins are used in creating the Eldritch Bone Hairpin, I see no market for these items and neither should you. Level 4-9 *Bone Arrowheads **Wind Crystal **Bone Chip x2 More Bone Chips! Again, farm in the tomb for the chips. A long time ago, Arrowheads used to stack in 12 and they sold like hotcakes in the San d'Oria AH. Now they stack to 99 and it’s impossible to get a whole stack to sell. If you have the time, spend a few nights AFK'd outside the Woodworking Guild. If not, just NPC them. You aren't losing much if you farm the chips anyway. Test Item: Shell Ring Recruit, Lv. 11-20 Level 9-15 *Fang Necklace **Earth Crystal **Bat Fang x4 **Black Tiger Fang **Bone Chip x2 **Grass Thread Big level gap there. Still, if you’re farming all these materials, it shouldn't be much of a loss. Chips are easy to come by, and Bats in the tomb also drop fangs like rain. Main reason this recipe is here: Spike Necklaces. If you get even one HQ, thats plenty of profit. Make and NPC Fangs, AH Spikes. Keep an eye on the AH before making these. Level 9-16 *Gelatin **Fire Crystal **Bone Chip x4 **Distilled Water HUGE level gap there. Again, farm chips from King Ranperre's Tomb and Distilled Water is insanely cheap from NPCs. A better synth than Fang Necklaces, but to each his own. Sell this to the Windy/Jeuno AH's for a decent profit. Good, cheap synth to go on. Level 10-17 *Bone Ring **Wind Crystal **Bone Chip **Sheep Tooth Ah, a nice, cheap synth to do for a while, AND it’s your guild test item! Now, when I told you to level leather with bone, I wasn't joking. Farm sheep's for teeth, and turn the skins into leather. Keep an eye on the lowbie AH's to sell for a decent profit, or keep to make Bone armor. If you don't know where to get Bone Chips by now, quit and go do Fishing. Make and desynth these until you reach cap. You'll need to use one of the next level synths, or push your luck with various pieces of Bone armor for skills to hit Lv.18 to turn in your test item. Level 15-18 *Bone Mask **Earth Crystal **Bone Chip **Giant Femur **Sheep Leather I honestly do not recommend this synth at all, if nothing more to get you the one skill point you need to get to Lv.18. If you make the Sheep Leather by farming Sheep from the synth above, and farm the Bone Chips, you should be in the clear, as Giant Femurs are very cheap. You can farm them from Tahrongi Canyon Dhalmel's as well. They sell slowly on the AH, and can be desynthed. Just an option for you to look at. Test Item: Bone Ring Initiate, Lv. 21-30 Level 18-21 *Carapace Powder **Wind Crystal **Beetle Shell x2 A decent selling bridge between Bone Rings and Beetle Rings. Farm the shells from any beetles (I found the ones in Jugner Forest to be the best.) Beetles in Crawlers’ Nest are my recommendation — [[User:Atsuichan|Atsuichan]] Keep the Beetle Jaws you get for your next synth. If you know any Clothcrafters who are skilling up on Hunter's Cotton sell it to them! Level 18-25 *Beetle Ring **Wind Crystal **Beetle Jaw One item synths are my favorite things. Make the rings, desynth any NQ's, sell any HQ's. You'll lose nothing. You can start this synth as early as 18, but be prepared to lose some Jaws that early on. Level 25-28 *Gelatin x4 **Fire Crystal **Giant Femur **Distilled Water I am not a big fan of this synth. Not only do you flood yourself with Gelatin, it’s a very small level gap, I never got many skills from it. If you have a friend in Cooking who is willing to buy it all off you, great. Go for it. If not, just skip this synth and go with Horn Hairpins. If you’re leveling leather along with bone, like I said, this is also a good spot to make Dhalmel Leather for skills, along with Bonecraft skills. Level 25-29 *Horn Hairpin **Wind Crystal **Ram Horn One item synth, and can be desynthed! Larger level gap then Gelatin, and also coincides with Ram Leather. Spend a day THF/RNG (or RNG/THF, or BST/THF... Widescan and Treasure Hunter (get my drift?), and go. You can do a majority of your synthing of this item outside the guild as well. Desynth 99% of these, put one up on the AH of every 24 or so you make. It is used in a pre-req quest for Sleepga 2. Again, Ram Leather for profit as well. Be careful not to flood the AH. Test Item: Beetle Earring Novice Lv. 31-40 Level 29-33 *Beetle Arrowheads x6 **Wind Crystal **Beetle Jaw **Bone Chip If you are leveling Woodworking, or know someone who is, this is a great synth for profit. If not, just skip this one. Stacks sell too slowly. Level 29-37 *Horn Ring **Wind Crystal **Fish Scales **Ram Horn If you've been Chocobo Digging, you'll have plenty of Fish Scales on hand, and again, Bone and Leather go wonderful together! Synth and Desynth, as usual, Sell any HQs. Level 30-39 *Bone Cudgel **Wind Crystal **Bone Chip x6 **Giant Femur **Grass Cloth If you want to farm up all those Bone Chips for a very... negligible profit. Go ahead. I highly advise you to avoid this synth. Level 32-40 *Titanictus Shell **Lightning Crystal **Armored Pisces OR Titanictus If you are a Fisherperson, and can pull these babies up in mass numbers, THIS IS YOUR SKILL UP SYNTH. The Shells sell well on the AH, and you will make a ton of profit. If you don't fish, don't bother. Buying the fish from the AH will cost you too much. Test Item: Horn Ring Apprentice Lv. 41-50 Level 37-43 *Horn Arrowheads x6 **Wind Crystal **Bone Chip **Ram Horn I told you to level Leathercraft along with Bone. Until you hit 40, craft with support from the guild, stockpile Ram Horns on a mule, synth Ram Leather for profit, once you hit 40, craft these outside the guild while you farm. Level 40-47 *Horn **Wind Crystal **Beetle Jaw **Ram Horn Synth and Desynth these babies until you hit cap. Stockpile Ram Horns like crazy, please. Sell HQ's (This is a + to Elegy, all Bards would want a HQ of this) and maybe a NQ here and there. Test Item: Carapace Gorget Journeyman Lv. 51-60 Level 47-53 *Scorpion Arrowheads x6 **Wind Crystal **Bone Chip **Scorpion Claw More arrowheads. We’re finally into Scorpion territory, as well. Farm the claws from Crawlers' Nest. Mushussu have a 100% drop on two claws and one shell. Stockpile the Scorpion Shells on a mule. Until you hit 50, stay in the guild while you craft. After 50, feel free to craft in Crawlers' Nest while you wait on repops. Sell to your friendly neighborhood Woodworker, or NPC, for profit. They often sell too slow on the AH. Level 50-57 *Blood Stone **Wind Crystal **Fiend Blood **Giant Femur **Grass Thread I got sick of Scorpions and decided to synth something new. Don't do what I did and stick with Scorpion Arrowheads until 53. You can farm Fiend Blood from any low-level bats, or even buy them for 600g from an NPC in Kazham (don't do this.) Femurs can be obtained though Chocobo Digging, or farming Dhalmels (Making their hides into leather for more profit). Grass Thread is generally cheap enough to buy. Make and desynth these, they don’t even sell well. If you truly need a gap between this and Scorpion Rings, this is the best you are going to get. Expect to lose on this synth. Level 53-60 *Scorpion Ring **Wind Crystal **Scorpion Shell You know the deal by now. Synth and Desynth, Sell any HQ. Shells are an easy, easy, easy farm from Mushussu in Crawlers' Nest. Test Item: Astragalos Craftsman Lv. 61-70 Level 60-65 *Ladybug Ring **Wind Crystal **Ladybug Wingx2 Oh my god, I love Wings of the Goddess. This synth is CHEAP, and easy to farm for. Ladybugs in East RonfaureS have a great drop rate, and... THEY STACK! Synth and desynth, I don't think HQ's sell all that well, but you're welcome to try. Level 63-68 *Bone Patas **Fire Crystal **Carbon Fiber **Crab Shell **Giant Femur x2 I don't know why you would start this before 65 with the amazing option of Ladybug rings above, but this is a more.. traditional step in bonecraft. If you have Alchemy leveled to where you can make your own carbon fiber (or a nice friend..) Buy/farm ash for fibers, and farm crabs and dhalmels. I really couldn't find a decent place to farm Crab Shells though.. If you have a friend in Goldsmithing, sharing is a good way to call up favors later on... Honestly, skip this synth if you can do Ladybug Rings. This is the Craftsmen test item as well. Level 65-69 *Beast Horn **Wind Crystal **Ram Hornx2 I was in the process of leveling leather and had a HUGE surplus of ram horns I was doing little with. This synth is actually profitable if you are busy farming rams! Once again, Ram skins for Ram leather, and make/NPC these. They sell for about 1k to NPCs, and the VERY rare chance you can get more on the AH you can put one up. I would make enough on this synth to purchase Demon Horns for Demon's Rings.. which takes us to our next synth... Level 65-70 *Demon's Ring **Wind Crystal **Demon Horn **Fish Scales This is a hard synth to farm for in bulk, which kinda goes against much of this guide. Using profits I made from the above synth, I managed to buy demon horns for this synth though. The droprate, even with TH3, is pretty awful. If, for some bizarre reason you are farming demons in mass bulk, this is a pretty reasonable synth. Making and either desynthing, OR NPCing this synth is a great thing. I made and NPC'd, and made 90% of the gil back to buy another stack. Its a low-loss synth this way, and is a stackable alternative to Beast Horns. If you are leveling Chocobo Digging, you may have dug up some of these so this is where digging starts to shine. Buy Fish Scales from the guild. Level 65-70 *Antlion Trap **Earth Crystal **Animal Glue **Antican Pauldron **Antican Robe **Coeurl Whisker **High-Quality Antlion Jaw x2 I own a TH3 mule, a totally separate account from my main, and thus, it was AMAZINGLY easy to farm -all- of these mats for a LS event. Since I was the only high level Bonecrafter in the shell, and well, I'm a sucker, I took it upon myself to farm and make these. I would rarely fail and I managed to get decent skills. I wouldn't recommend doing this long term however, maybe for a level, or two, max. These traps cannot be sold on AH(or NPC), only through Bazaars. The NQ Antlion Jaws also NPC for a decent amount, so if you have the means and time to turn out a level of these, I say go for it. It has the potential for alot of money here, I would try to see if a shell is going to pop the associated NM and sell traps to them. Test Item : Bone Patas Artisan Lv. 71-80 Many bonecrafters take the Vivified Coral, Coral Hairpin, Reraise Hairpin leveling route here. Personally, I did invest in getting the two key bonecrafting items Bone Ensorcellment and Bone Purification but not the leveling route. If you wish to take the coral route, I suggest you check out another amazing guide from a fellow bonecrafter Ayrlie's Bonecrafting Guide does an amazing job detailing this route! I did not see the Coral route as much of a viable option on my wallet, and thus, have skipped it. I also suggest looking into getting your Boneworker's Apron and Protective Spectacles as soon as possible once you reach this point, as it will help you with larger gap synths with less trouble. At the current time, I have done no testing/synthing with the Bonecrafter's Ring and Boneworker's Belt. Level 70-78 *Marid Tusk Arrowheads x6 **Wind Crystal **Marid Tusk **Bone Chip Oh my dear Altana, Meilin you crazy WHM! Thats a huge level gap! Yes, yes it is. Marids are a relatively unfarmed creature. At current, I'm testing their droprate v. validity of this synth as a "budget" synth. The Bone skill+ items help, along with advance synth support, to get out of the dangerous 8 level gap here. There is little else that will not cost you both your arms and a few Tarutaru at this level, so the loss is minimal, compared to synths that include Coral Fragments that are currently running 110k+/stack... Level 70-79 *Tigerfangs **Fire Crystal **Black Tiger Fang x2 **Carbon Fiber **Scorpion Shell Meilin, you insane thing you! A nine level gap!? Yes.. a nine level gap. I also spent.. erm.. I gained gil with this synth.. Lots of gil. Black Tiger Fangs were a side product of me.. *gasp!* leveling leathercraft! So I had a surplus of them on hand. I have a wonderful friend who crafts up Carbon Fibers for me, so I usually farm up the ash for the fibers. Our old friends Mushussu in Crawlers' Nest come back for the shells we need (make the spare claws into arrowheads, or just sell the claws). These NPC for about 3600 gil!! They also can sell on AH as they are use for the Valoredge Frame upgrade for Puppetmasters. Farm shells in batches and go for it, you really have nothing to loose. Test item : Coral Hairpin --- I'm still going strong! Please keep an eye out for more updates as I hit the final 20 levels!